


11 Fills

by HanzoTitmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, all sorts of things, just for fun, minifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoTitmada/pseuds/HanzoTitmada
Summary: Eleven Little Fics from the Ao3 Tag GeneratorJust a little thing I did for fun





	1. Erotic Roommate Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a bunch of stuff in these, but I'll tag 'em best I can for each chapter :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO

Hanzo thought having a _roommate_ was about the worst thing that ever happened to him. He understood, of course. Overwatch was small, new as it was. It just irked him, especially with having an _alpha_ around. His hormones were going crazy because of the cowboy, and setting up a nest had been a herculean task. But in the grand scheme of things, it was... fine. Until now. He whined softly, nuzzling deeper into his blankets. The first day of a heat was always miserable for him, craving warmth and comfort. He'd had a weighted blanket as a teenager, which had helped immensely, but no longer. At least Jesse was doing him the curtesy of ignoring him.

God, but this blanket was useless! Hanzo nearly cried into his pillow until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Peeking out of the sheets got him a look at bare-chested cowboy. What on earth..? "I am not interested, thank you! And this is a terrible way of doing things, go away!" He snapped. Did this idiot really think Hanzo would bare his neck for abs? He _had_ abs. "Ain't like that, Han, honest. Just figured ya needed a lil' cuddle." Jesse explained gently.

He heard a huff from under the covers. And then they dragged down slowly, with a suspicious look from Hanzo. It's slow going, but eventually they settled, chest to chest, Hanzo snug under a soft blanket. He sighed, feeling relief coursing through him from the touch of another person. It's so good he doesn't realize he's grinding against Jesse's thigh. "I-- sorry." He mumbled, ducking his head. Jesse just scritched lightly at his scalp, and Hanzo hummed happily. "It's all good, Han. Do what ya gotta do." he assured, pulling Hanzo closer and snuggling deep into the soft pillows and blankets with a sigh.


	2. Athletic Farmer Striptease

Honestly Hanzo thought the whole cowboy thing was a bit of an exaggeration. A... costume, a persona. Something to dress up as. Finding out that Jesse McCree actually lived and worked on a farm when he was younger... well, it was a bit startling. It's just that the cowboy thing was so much larger than life. Not that it stops Hanzo from enjoying the sight of the cowboy tossing hay while he gets to sip at lemonade.

"Whew! It's _hot_!" Jesse announced, wiping sweat from his brow. It doesn't help much, so he opts to take his shirt off. He gets through half the buttons before he noticed eyes on him. "Ooh. Like what ya see?" He asked Hanzo playfully. The archer's cheeks went pink, and Jesse's playful smile turns into a smirk. "Mm-hm." He hummed to himself, slowly undoing the other buttons and peeling his shirt off slowly.

Hanzo feels like he's going to catch on fire, cheeks blazing as Jesse pulled off his shirt to reveal perfectly sculpted muscles. Did he actually go to the gym that often? Gods. He took a solid gulp of lemonade, hoping to cool down a little. The cowboy-- damn him!-- laughs at the sight, fanning himself with his hat a bit before going back to his task with an exaggerated wink.


	3. Homoerotic Seaside Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Merman!Hanzo

Of course, because nothing was ever easy, Jesse spots a... well, a merman, is all he can call him. Sprawled lazily in the sand, tail slowly waving as... well, Jesse's not sure, but he might be sunning himself, right in front of Jesse's little house on the shore. The merman opens one eye, looking right at Jesse. He gulped.

"Uh. Howdy." He says, because he's got manners. "Name's Jesse." Could the merman understand him, even? "Hello Jesse." Replies the merman, and oh... what a pretty voice. Jesse understands about sirens, now. "I am Hanzo."

\----

Jesse would like to consider Hanzo a friend. They'd known each other for a few months, now, sometimes sharing food and sitting together. This, though... He doesn't know how, but Hanzo had dug himself a little trench, filled with a bit of water that made his fins flutter. He lay on his back, staring up at Jesse. Jesse, however, was focused entirely on the bright pink slit on the top of his tail. That was... new. The clear invitation in his eyes is newer.

"Well?" Hanzo murmured, little scales shifting as his slit parted even more, eager. "Don't tell me you're not curious, at least..." Jesse's not sure about seawater getting near his dick, exactly, but he's stripping faster than he's ever before. He is curious, and Hanzo was stunning, and, _fuck_ , the feel of the merman's slit around his dick, all silky and hot...

He moaned, softly, cursing himself. So easily taken by a pretty face and shining scales.


	4. Gay Lumberjack Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Major Character Death in this one, y'all.

Well, this was a hell of a tree. Jesse groaned, stretching. He'd been hacking at it for ages, and it barely had a dent. He sat with a sigh, gulping down water. Maybe... tomorrow. He'd gotten a good haul for today.

\---

Hanzo gasped, clutching his side. Genji sat up from the grass, frowning at him. Hanzo winced, panting softly.

"...Are you all right?" Genji asked softly. Hanzo nodded, still holding his side.

"Y-yes, I just... I don't know. My side... hm. Well, winter's soon. Might be sap." He replied, voice tight from pain that was rapidly fading. Genji nodded, slowly, sinking back into the grass. Leaves fluttered by his head.

\---

"I've got you today." Jesse told the tree sternly. It looks like he's made some actual progress, now, the tree nearly toppling. A few more strikes with his axe. He decided to take a break, sitting a bit away to drink some water. He heard a sound like twigs crackling, and glanced up, meeting the eyes of the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

His hair was long and dark, black, only Jesse swore it turned a little green when the light hit it. There was a little crown on it, all branches and leaves, and he wore a long, fluttering robe patterned like bark. He... looked like he was in pain. Jesse got up, about to offer help, when he heard a creak. The tree-- it was falling.

"Look out!" Jesse gasped, but he was too far to do anything. The man-- he _flickered_ , like a candle, and let out a horrible shriek, like branches scraping against glass, flicking out completely, just as the tree hit the ground. Jesse stared, open-mouthed, and when he looked up again there was another man, younger, staring at the fallen tree, eyes filled with tears and wailing like stormy winds through the forest.


	5. Seductive Detective Cockwarming

Jesse says all the old PI novels are for "research", but really he just likes how silly they get. In his experience as a PI, maybe half of those books made a little sense, and only when they were talking about how shitty it was at night under skyscrapers and neon. He likes to laugh at the over-the-top expositions about gals with legs for days and all that-- such an exaggeration! Until...

Look, he's a sucker for a pretty face, okay? And this beautiful man came in with big, dark eyes, talkin' about runnin' away from home, an' he couldn't find his brother and he barely had any money and oh, please, couldn't Jesse help him? He'd pay him back, honest, just... not now. And Jesse almost, _almost_ , said I'm sorry but I can't help... and then this pretty, pretty boy bit his lip and whispered something about paying him... another way, and, shit... he did have a _real_ pretty mouth.

"Mm, yeah, doll..." Jesse sighed, flipping through another file. He might have a lead, now. He glanced down, under his desk, where _Hanzo_ knelt, lips wrapped around Jesse's cock. His cheeks were pink, eyes wide and a little watery, as he did his best to fit all of Jesse in his soft, warm mouth. Fuckin' fantastic. His lips were red from use, and Jesse might request an actual blowjob. If it felt this good just to have his dick warmed, how good would it feel for Hanzo to suck him off?

Maybe later, though. "C'mon, doll. Think I got what you're lookin' for."


	6. More Fucking Detective Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to the previous chapter

Honestly, the way Hanzo nearly started crying as he thanked Jesse for tracking down his brother was enough to make the detective stutter nervously. Sweet thing. In fact, Jesse even said that their debts were settled, but Hanzo had _insisted_ on paying him "extra". And, well. Jesse would be a stupid man to say no.

 

He'd been right, before. It was a fucking treat. Hanzo had all but fallen to his knees, eagerly fishing out Jesse's dick in a way that suggested this was more than just payment. He definitely wasn't... experienced, exactly, but he was certainly enthusiastic. He took the entirety of Jesse's cock into his throat, choked on it until he was teary-eyed, and pulled back just enough to get some air in his lungs before sinking back down. Jesse ran his fingers though that fine, dark hair, gripping tight so he can thrust into that pretty mouth.

 

He hears Hanzo gag but he seemed fine, and the way his eyes got red and tears started spilling down pink cheeks was... hell, it was _really something_. There was drool tracking down the corners of his mouth, falling onto his nice shirt, and it doesn't take long for Jesse to groan, low in his chest, shoving his cock down into Hanzo's throat as he came. Dark eyes stared up at him as Hanzo choked, gasping for air when Jesse pulls out.

 

"Shit, doll. You lose whoever you like, I'll find em for ya."


	7. Semi-Public Underwater Lap Sex

"I dunno about this..." Jesse mumbled, glancing around. True, they're in a little cabin in the woods. But so were the other people in the cabins around them, and the small hot tub on the balcony wasn't exactly behind curtains.

"What, are you afraid?" Hanzo replied, stripping off his pants and sinking in to the warm water. "It's not like anyone can see! Well, besides our torso, but you don't wear shirts in the tub, do you?" Jesse hemmed and hawed a little, then gave in, slipping in next to Hanzo.

"I can't believe we're skinny dippin' in a hot tub..." he muttered.

\-------

Now the plan had just been to enjoy a hot tub, but... well, the steam condensed on Hanzo's eyelashes, and the heat made him blush real pretty, and Jesse really can't keep himself away. He'd tugged Hanzo into his lap a while ago, but he'd managed to stay calm... for a while.

"Oh, Jesse... mm..." Hanzo sighed softly, lazily grinding against Jesse. The warm water and the cool air played against his skin in a way that made him shudder. Jesse moaned quietly beneath him, biting his lip to stay quiet. It's just nice. The slow grind of their bodies, the lapping noise of the water... Jesse tipped his head back, brow furrowing as he gripped Hanzo's hips and started thrusting a little harder. "Mm, baby... 'm gonna cum..." he whispered, still nervous about being found out. Hanzo's head dropped against his shoulder with a soft whimper.

"Y-yes, cum for me..." Hanzo insisted, water sloshing faintly. Past the balcony, the wind rustled through scrubby pines.


	8. Canon-compliant Suburban Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, look... I just couldn't figure out how to fit "suburban" in there! I'm sorry! But I did my best.

"It-- it's... look, it's just weird!" Hanzo protested, blushing hot. Jesse leveled him an unimpressed look.

"Didn't I just tell ya my weird kinks? It's fine, baby, I promise."

"...okay. I don't know if it's a kink, exactly. But... I've always had this... fantasy..."

And that's how Jesse decided to organize an orgy.

\--

At first Hanzo had protested, a little, citing shame and professionalism and other things. And then he'd gotten a dick to suck on while Jesse was fucking him and any issue he had went away without another word.

Hanzo was sticky and sweaty and covered in... all manners of fluids. There's two dicks in his ass-- one was definitely Jesse's, the other... maybe the DJ's. Someone had cum in his _hair_ just before Song had _sat_ on his _face_. He licked as best he could, sloppy and drooling, as she teased him-- _wow, you really don't do girls much, huh? Guess you're better off just taking it, haha_ \-- and he swears his poor dick twitches against his thigh where it lay spent.

Jesse finishes last because of _course_ he does, groaning softly as he pulled out, staring at Hanzo's hole, red and gaping. Hanzo whimpered softly, embarrassed again, as he felt cum leaking out of it. Jesse ran a lazy finger down his thigh.

"C'mon, now, baby, push it out, huh?" He asked, sweet and cajoling, and Hanzo does, hiding his face and whining as he lay sweating and messy from everyone's spend.


	9. Passionate Poltergeist Handholding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technical Character Death, but... they're ghosts, so...

Jesse ain't never seen someone like him before. He's a ghost, too, just like Jesse, trailin' after some boy with green hair-- an' ain't that somethin'? He's dressed in real pretty robes an' Jesse thinks maybe he'll leave that green-haired boy alone, if it means this ghost stays in the house with him.

'Course he's less pretty when he sits up in the attic and wails all night. Jesse wants some shut-eye too! So he storms upstairs, glaring at the other ghost. This was why he didn't like the ones that haunted people-- always makin' noise!

"The hell's yer problem, huh? I'm tryin' ta rest!" He snapped, as his new houseguest stares at him, wide-eyed.

\--

His name was Hanzo, and years and years and years ago (about when Jesse had died, actually), he'd tried to kill his brother, but died in the fight. This was his brother's descendant, and Hanzo was going to protect him, to make up for what he'd done. Personally Jesse thought it was a little dramatic, but Hanzo had sounded so... so sad. Jesse gave him a little smile, taking Hanzo's hand in his own.

"I'm sure yer brother would be happy ta know that." he said softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Hanzo's hand. The other ghost gave his hand a little squeeze.


	10. Implied Library Handjobs

It's not really a library, more a mish-mash of old files, uniforms, equipment, and yes, books, but they call it the library. Better than the "whatever room", right? And nobody really ever went there, with all the mess. Which made it perfect for... secret escapades with one's lover, when you were maybe a little into exhibitionism but also very, very anxious about getting caught.

\---

"What were you up to yesterday?" Genji asked Hanzo, who was picking at the last of his lunch.

"Hm?"

"You were all... I don't know. Sneaky? And you were tracking dust-prints all over. Did you walk in some moon rocks, or what?"

"...Oh." Hanzo replied, a bit awkwardly. Yes, he would track dust around. "I... was in the Library."

"With Jesse, right? 'Cause his back had these dust lines, like he was leaning on the shelves."

Hanzo gulped a little. "...yes."

Genji gave him a funny look. "What were you doing there, then? It's practically empty by now."

"Uh... well..." Hanzo can't figure out a good lie, face turning pink. "...I..."

"...oh my god, did you fuck in there?!" Genji gasped, looking horrified.

"No! It's so dusty, no... but... I sort of..." Hanzo made an awkward hand motion, jerking his wrist a little.

 

"....That's nasty. You're disgusting."


	11. Gay Farmer Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU feat. Farmer Jesse  
> Also there's mentions of spanking

Hanzo whimpered softly at the feeling of the farmer's calloused hand rubbing over his sore ass, flinching a little. He'd certainly learned his lesson about lazing around and ignoring the chores he was meant to do in exchange for his living.

"Easy, baby, shh..." Jesse soothed, rubbing slow and firm to calm Hanzo's hiccupping sobs. "Oh, poor baby. Hurts, huh?" He asked, feeling Hanzo nodding against his thigh. "I know, baby, I know. But you did so well, sweetheart, you did. It's okay..." His hand drifted up to rub Hanzo's back until the little sobs died down to sniffles. Gently, he lifted Hanzo up, pulling him into a careful hug and cuddling him close.

"You did wonderful, sweetheart. Shh..." It took a bit, but slowly Hanzo's sniffles became just small sniffs. Jesse smiled at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before laying Hanzo down on his belly. "Jus' a sec, now." he promised.

When he re-settled Jesse had a few bottles and tubes of various gels and creams, which he carefully applied to Hanzo's sore ass, being extra-careful whenever he heard a particularly sharp little sniff. He keeps whispering soft praises the whole time, until Hanzo's butt faded from hot and red to a more manageable dark pink.

"That's it, baby. You were perfect. Always so good for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to my pals that participated!


End file.
